The present disclosure relates to data processing by digital computer, and more particularly to recommendations based on an adoption curve.
The task of a conventional content-recommendation service is to recommend content or services to a user. In one example, a recommendation engine provided by a web-based music vendor may recommend certain songs to customers. Two classes of static recommendation systems that have been used for such purposes are attribute-based recommendation systems and collaborative-filtering based recommendation systems.